ennorathfandomcom-20200216-history
Tabaxi
Hailing from an island of Risilia known as Kultaka, the tabaxi are humanoid felines that almost all share an insatiable curiosity and desire to explore. They can be obsessive, but they can also be fickle, finding joy more in the journey to a goal than the goal itself. As opposed to their dragon neighbors, tabaxi do not hoard material wealth, but instead favor relics, rare or unique finds, and artifacts of magical power. Many even go so far as to seek out the answers to such an item's history, wishing to know the stories behind its creation and existence. Culture (Volo's Guide) Most tabaxi remain in their distant homeland, content to dwell in small, tight clans. These tabaxi hunt for food, craft goods, and largely keep to themselves. However, not all tabaxi are satisfied with such a life. The Cat Lord, the divine figure responsible for the creation of the tabaxi, gifts each of his children with one specific feline trait. Those tabaxi gifted with curiosity are compelled to wander far and wide. They seek out stories, artifacts, and lore. Those who survive this period of wanderlust return home in their elder years to share news of the outside world. In this manner, the tabaxi remain isolated but never ignorant of the world beyond their home. Tabaxi treasure knowledge rather than material things. A chest filled with gold coins might be useful to buy food or a coil of rope, but it's not intrinsically interesting. In the tabaxi's eyes, gathering wealth is like packing rations for a long trip. It's important to survive in the world, but not worth fussing over. Instead, tabaxi value knowledge and new experiences. Their ears perk up in a busy tavern, and they tease out stories with offers of food, drink, and coin. Tabaxi might walk away with empty purses, but they mull over the stories and rumors they collected like a miser counting coins. Although material wealth holds little attraction for the tabaxi, they have an insatiable desire to find and inspect ancient relics, magical items, and other rare objects. Aside from the power such items might confer, a tabaxi takes great joy in unraveling the stories behind their creation and the history of their use. Wandering tabaxi are mercurial creatures, trading one obsession or passion for the next as the whim strikes. A tabaxi's desire burns bright, but once met it disappears to be replaced with a new obsession. Objects remain intriguing only as long as they still hold secrets. A tabaxi rogue could happily spend months plotting to steal a strange gem from a noble, only to trade it for passage on a ship or a week's lodging after stealing it. The tabaxi might take extensive notes or memorize every facet of the gem before passing it on, but the gem holds no more allure once its secrets and nature have been laid bare. Tabaxi Traits Your tabaxi character has the following racial traits. * Ability Score Increase. '' Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Charisma score increases by 1. * ''Lifespan. Tabaxi have lifespans equivalent to humans. * Alignment. Tabaxi tend toward chaotic alignments, as they let impulse and fancy guide their decisions. They are rarely evil, with most of them driven by curiosity rather than greed or other dark impulses. * Size. Tabaxi are taller on average than humans and relatively slender. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision. You have a cat's keen senses, especially in the dark. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Feline Agility. Your reflexes and agility allow you to move with a burst of speed. When you move on your tum in combat, you can double your speed until the end of the tum. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you move 0 feet on one of your turns. * ''Cat's Claws. '' Because of your claws, you have a climbing speed of 20 feet. In addition, your claws are natural weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal slashing damage equal to 1d4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * ''Cat's Talent. '' You have proficiency in the Perception and Stealth skills. * ''Languages. '' You can speak, read, and write Common and one other language of your choice. Category:Races